New Neighbors
by RegalDuckling
Summary: Pretty new to this so there's probably some mistakes, reviews are welcome
1. Chapter 1

The residents of Storybrooke looked out of their windows confused and curious as a black Mercedes was driving through the streets, finally pulling up outside a newly built house four moving vans came driving behind them. While the trucks were being unloaded out stepped a handsome middle aged man with his wife and two teenage children, everyone confused as to why they had knew neighbors as they knew that on one from this world could enter Storybrooke. What they didn't know was that the minute the Savior broke the curse that was casted 28 years ago Storybrooke was officially appeared on every map in this world.

'' What's going on.'' Regina demanded as she walked over to where The Charming family where standing.

'' We have new neighbors.'' Emma said sarcastically.

'' I can see that , I'm wondering how they managed to get into Storybrooke?''

As Mother Superior also known as the Blue Fairy walked towards them all and explained that Storybrooke was now a detestation where travelers and pretty much anyone could come to see or even live.  
Regina wasn't amused and wondering why there new n decided to pick Storybrooke as there place to live. As they all separated there different ways and went back to their homes, Mary Margret asked David in a worried tone;

'' What's going to happen now?''

'' I'm not sure, but we'll find a way to sort it out, we always do.'' David said trying to sound optimistic.

Hours after the new arrivals settled in Regina decided she would pay them a visit them and maybe find out why they choose here, of all places. As she knocked the door she was welcomed by a handsome, middle aged man. Regina looking him up and down with a smirk on her face, was brought out of her daze as the man asked her nicely;

'' Can I help you?''

'' Hello I'm Regina Mills, I live across the street I just wanted to bring some apple turnover and to welcome you and your family to the village.'' Regina said in a sweet tone.

'' Well thank you, that was very nice of you, I'm Paul.''

Behind the man popped up a woman and two teenage children.

'' Regina, this is my wife Clare and my two kids Daniel and Grace.''

Regina smiled as she heard name Daniel as it reminded her of her sadly passed fiance. Before leaving Regina tried to keep the conversation going so she could ask why they choose to live in Storybrooke.

'' So Paul, what made you and your family decide to move here?''

'' Not sure really, we wanted to move to a small, quiet village and when we seen Storybrooke on the map it just called out to us.'' Paul said while trying to not make eye contact with Regina.

'' Well I better be off, I hope you enjoy the turnover and I be sure to see you around.'' Regina said while taking a few steps backwards.

'' Ok, well thank you..Goodnight''

'' Goodnight.''

Regina decided it would be for the best if she shared her newly found information with The Charming family, so she went banging on their door to share. Emma answering annoyed at the banging of the door which didn't seem necessary as a simple knock would of been fine.

'' Ms. Swan I have some information regarding our situation.''

'' Situation? Oh you mean our new neighbors.'' Emma said.

'' Yes, that.'' Regina said while a less happy tone in her voice.

Regina walking past Emma and into their kitchen, Emma said sarcastically;

'' Do come in.''

As Mary Margret and David walked into the kitchen where both Regina and Emma where standing, Emma asked;

'' Well, you have something to tell us?''

'' I do, I went to our new neighbors house.''

'' You did what, are you mad? They haven't even moved in a day and your already over there starting god knows what.'' Emma said in a unhappy tone.

'' Let me finish, ! I went over to welcome them to the village and I found out their names.'' She said pausing.

'' They are Paul, Clare, Daniel and Grace. And i kindly asked why the choose Storybrooke.''

Emma about to butt in but before she could Regina put her hand out to signal her not to.

'' Paul told me they were looking for somewhere peaceful and quiet and when they seen Storybrooke on their map they decided to move here as is seem quiet.'' Regina said with a smirk on her face.

'' I wouldn't exactly say Storybrooke is the quietest of place, would you? '' David said butting in.

'' So it's fine, they only moved because they wanted a new start.'' Mary Margaret said looking into David's eyes, smiling.

'' NO! We are not ok, they moved to Storybrooke where we have Snow White and Prince Charming, Fairies , Evil Queens , Werewolves, would you like me to continue?'' Emma said.

'' Please don't Ms. Swan.'' Regina said

'' Storybrooke is turning into a theme park, if it's not Neal's new fiance turning up and Greg deciding he's sticking around and now it's our lovely new neighbors who just want new start.'' Emma said puffed out.

'' Ok I suggest we all let this lie for the night and we think of something tomorrow.'' David saying just wanting Regina to leave.

'' Fine.'' They all said at the one time.

Regina leaving The Charmings household and walking towards her white mansion was still curious is to why they chose Storybrooke, not believing they wanted a fresh start, Regina wondering if there was a different reason they moved and are not telling anyone. Regina stopped outside their house across the street and stared at it for a minute or two, then Paul looked out their window and straight at Regina with a worried looked, then immediately closed their curtains and all the lights out.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina determined to find out why all of sudden they had new neighbors, she thought of using magic but promised Henry she wouldn't so she needed another plan, someone to help her. The only person she could think of and she hated saying the name...Emma Swan. She thought of phoning but then thought a talk in person to discuss there neighbors would be more suitable.  
As she was walking to Emma's apartment hoping The Charmings weren't their as she couldn't handle talking nor looking at both of them, especially Mary Margaret While walking to talk to Emma she had noticed that Paul, their new neighbor was out fixing the garden she thought of going to talk to him but then thought better not. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, she didn't know whether that was because of her tight red laced dress she was wearing or whether he was looking for a conversation. She didn't react she just continued to walk. She reached Emma's and banged the door as she usually does, when she does this Emma immediately knows who's awaiting on the other side of their door, Regina.

'' What a pleasure, can i help you Regina?'' Emma said tired.

'' In a matter of fact you can Emma, may I come in?'' Regina replied.

'' Sure.'' Emma said while moving away from the door so Regina could enter.

'' So what is it?'' Emma said demanding.

'' Well i think we both know our new neighbors aren't what they seem, they are obviously hiding something and your the only one that thinks so too, as your mother thinks everything is fine and dandy.'' Regina said waiting for Emma to nod or make a movement.

'' Continue.'' She said.

'' I was thinking we could have a town meeting, as i am aware everyone is a little worried.'' Regina said while a fake smile on her face.

'' And you need my help, why?''

'' We all know i am not in everyone's good books and no one would appear if they knew it was me asking them to come to this meeting, so that's where you come into this.'' Regina said.

'' You want me, to help you?'' Emma asked.

'' That would be correct.'' Regina replied.

'' Fine, this will be the only time I will be helping you Madame Mayor.''

'' If you say so Ms. Swan.''

Regina left the apartment, but before doing so she told Emma the date and time of this meeting, which was tomorrow night at 7 o'clock.  
Walking back to her mansion Paul was still outside fixing the garden so she decided to into Grannies for a cup of coffee to go. Knowing she wasn't exactly welcome there she continued to go and order a coffee. When she reached Grannies, she noticed Clare sitting in a booth on her own, so once she got her coffee she strolled over and sat across from her hoping for a nice chat.

'' Hi again.'' Regina said with a huge smile on her face.

'' Oh Hello.'' Clare replied, trying to hide some sort of letter she was writing.

'' How are you enjoying Storybrooke so far? ''

'' Yes, very well thank you! You are all so nice.'' Clare said nervously.

'' Well if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask, as i am the Mayor after all.'' Regina said before standing up ready to walk away.

'' We won't, thank you.''

Once Regina had left the booth, Clare continued to write her letter while Regina was walking she noticed she was writing to a man name James, could be a secret lover she thought then noticed in the first paragraph of the letter something about magic and spells. This made Regina nervous as to what the exactly knew about magic, as Regina was walking out Grannies, Paul and Clare's daughter Grace walked past her, while doing so she stopped, gave Regina a odd look and continued to walk. These made Regina more curious as to what this family was hiding, and she planned on finding out.

7 o'clock had arrived and everyone in Storybrooke had arrived at the town meeting, once Regina walked into the room everyone turned in shock is to why The Evil Queen was here, as all she's done is cause pain and despair to the residents of Storybrooke. Regina made her entrance which was affectionate, as is every entrance Regina makes she announced that there is new neighbors in Storybrooke and that Storybrooke is now a destination for all people in this world. Grumpy immediately stood up and shouted;

'' What does this mean for all of us, will we move?''

'' We can't, if we step foot over that red line we loose all our memory of who we are, now and back in the other land.'' Regina said with a sad look on her face.

Grumpy sat down and was discussing something with the rest of the dwarf's Emma asked if there's anyway they could use magic to find out why they are here or to make them leave. Regina also explained they note she seen Clare write to some mysterious man named James, everyone looked so worried but no one could come up with a plan to resolved this situation. At this moment Regina asked Mother Superior;

'' Is there anything we could do, my magic, your magic?''

'' I'm not sure, i have never used magic to get rid of people or to seek their thoughts.'' Mother Superior said with a worried face.

'' Can you used magic to take Storybrooke off the maps.'' Emma Butted in.

'' No, once we are part of it I don't think we can we taken off.'' Mother Superior replied.

'' We could try, can't we.'' Ruby shouted from the back of the room.

'' Yes! We can.'' Regina said while smiling at Mother Superior and Emma.

'' We can.'' They both replied.

'' One question.'' A deep voice came from the back of the room.

It was August. One one had known when he arrived in Storybrooke, except Mary Margaret but she was swore she wouldn't tell. Emma's eyes light up the minute she seen him.

'' What are you doing here, when did you get here?'' Emma said with a happy voice.

'' I've been here for months now, I just didn't tell anyone.'' He replied

Marco, August's father was filled with joy when he seen his son walk through they doors.

'' You were going to ask a question.'' Regina asked.

'' Oh yes, what happens if more people find out about this place and if we can't leave Storybrooke or go back to our land, then what happens to us? The more and more people who come here will soon find out that they'll be moving next door to a werewolve or across the street from The Evil Queen, or when the walk into Grannies and Sow White and Prince Charming sitting with the Seven Dwarf's it's all going to come out! So my question is what happens to us?'' He said puffed who he spoke so fast.

'' He has a point, people are going to find out about us.'' Emma said backing him up.

'' They can't, what do you think people will do to us if they find out we are fairy tale characters from a fairy tale book living in the one town.'' August said.

'' We have magic.'' Regina said.

'' We can't hide behind magic forever Regina, we all know that!'' David announced.

'' What will we do then, we have to make them leave, but first we need to find out what they are really here for.'' Emma said.

'' Everyone go home for the night we will sort something out tomorrow, go rest.'' David shouted hoping everyone would here.  
As everyone was leaving across the street Paul was still out in the garden he noticed everyone coming out of the town hall , while Regina was walking home she noticed Paul still out in his garden. She wondered if he had been there all day but too tired to care or react she turned her head and continued to walk.

Later on that night just as Regina was about to go upstairs to bed, there was a knock at the door wondering who it was and hoping it wasn't one of The Charmings, she opened it to find Paul standing outside with a bunch of muffins in a basket. Confused is to why Paul was standing outside on her porch, very late at night she asked with a stuttered because she was so cold;

'' Can i help you with something?''

Forgetting she was in her lacey nightdress, she covered herself up with her lilic robe, Paul coming out of his daze replied.

'' Oh i brought you muffins, your apple turnover was great so i thought I'd bring you muffins, we didn't bake them but.'' He laughed.

'' And can I ask why you decided to bring them over at 11 o'clock at night?'' Regina replied still stuttering because it was so cold.

'' Erm..I'm not sure really? Sorry.'' Paul said handing her the basket of muffins ready to leave her porch.

'' It's ok, thank you.''

As he kept looking Regina up and down while she was in her nightdress, from the bottoms of her legs to her face, when he looked at her faced he realized she had noticed him staring and he immediately walked down the porch stairs and out the gate.

'' Goodnight.'' Regina shouted as he walked away.

He turned and replied '' Goodnight Madame Mayor.''

Regina closed the door and looked out of her bedroom window as to what he was doing in the garden, he was digging. She noticed him digging earlier that day but didn't think anything of it, then as she was about to walk away from the window she noticed him taking a small mental box from the trunk of his car and placing it in the deep hole he had digged then before covering it again he looked up to Regina's bedroom windows noticing her staring, or being nosy as he liked to think of it. She suddenly back away from the window, but when she looked back he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

From the minute Tamara, Neal's new fiancé arrived in Storybrooke uninvited she knew something was odd about her, Mary Margaret accused her of being jealous which she told her repeatedly she wasn't. Emma hadn't had any alone time with Tamara yet, which she thought was good as she didn't particularly want to be alone with her as she found it rather uncomfortable. On her way to the station to sort some paper work out she noticed Tamara standing outside the abandoned library, so she thought she'd wait to see who she was waiting for, minutes later Paul, Storybrooke's new neighbor turns up with a long, flat envelope. She immediately called Neal asking where Tamara was as she wanted to have a coffee and get to know her, Neal told Emma that she was out of Storybrooke for the day shopping, she hung up the phone and went to Regina's.  
When arrived at Regina's, she banged on the door frantically Regina answer not so happy to see Emma.

'' Can I help you Ms. Swan?'' Regina asked.

'' Yes, I've just see Tamara talking to Paul outside the library and he handed her an envelope.'' Emma said in a fast pace voice.

'' So you are suggesting, what? '' Regina asked.

'' Well Tamara shows up out of the blue, finds out about magic and is completely fine with it, when It took me months, nearly a year to believe about magic, it's quiet odd how calm she is about having a werewolf and Rumpelstiltskin as her neighbors, don't you think? '' Emma explained.

'' Could be, did you see what was in the envelope.''

'' No, i ran over here as soon as i seen them together.'' Emma said.

'' Ok, you keep and eye on Tamara and I'll keep my eye on Paul and his mysterious family. I did seem him digging last night and he buried a mental box in the ground just outside his house.'' Regina replied.

'' Why would he bury something outside his out, in a small town, It's seems to risky.'' Emma asked.

'' Maybe, we just need to keep our eyes open and try to keep low.'' Regina told Emma.

'' The Evil Queen keeping on the down low, I live to see the day.'' Emma joked.

Emma leaving Regina's house and back to the station where that was meant to be her first destination but she got distracted. Awaiting her in

the station, Emma not so happy to see her.

'' Hi, can I help you?'' She asked.

'' Well Neal called and said you wanted to grab a coffee and get to know one another, correct?'' Tamara said in a nice tone.

'' Yes, but he said you were out of Storybrooke for the day as you were away shopping, correct.'' She replied, testing her to see if she was lying to Neal.

'' I was, then i went for lunch.'' She said, proving she was lying.

'' Well I'm a little busy just now, need to catch up on some paper work, so maybe later.'' Emma said hoping she would leave sometime soon.

'' Sure.'' She said walking out of the station.

Back at Paul's house he was pacing his house thinking, knowing someone knew why they were in Storybrooke. His wife Clare came walking into the room with a curious look on her face.

'' What's wrong?'' She asked.

'' I think she knows Clare.'' He said looking nervous.

'' Your being paranoid, she doesn't know.''

'' Are you sure?'' Paul asked.

'' Positive.''

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, it was Tamara she looked around to see if anyone saw her, she thought they didn't but she thought wrong, Regina had seen her. When she was in the house she handed back the envelope Paul had handed her earlier that morning, she said;

'' Everything's gone, there's no trace of you.'' She said with a smile.

'' She won't know who i am, because we have changed names, she won't fine out?'' Paul asked worried.

'' No, all evidence of you being Scott and your wife being Karen are gone.'' She said walking out there home.

Emma's phone vibrated on the table, it was a unknown number, so she answer.

'' Hello?'' She said in a curious voice.

'' Hi Emma, It's Tamara. Are you free?''

'' Sure, what's up?'' She asked.

'' Well i was wondering if you'd like to go for a coffee and get to know one another, after all I'm going to be Henry's stepmother soon so It'll be good for us two to chat.'' Tamara said.

'' Ok, Grannies in 10 minutes sound ok?'' She asked hoping it wasn't.

'' Perfect.'' Tamara said to Emma's disappointment.

'' Good, see you there.'' She said hanging up the phone.

Emma arrived at Grannies Diner seeing Tamara was in a booth and had already order her a coffee.

'' Hi, thanks for ordering.''

'' It's ok, so..'' Tamara said not making eye contact with Emma.

'' So..how was shopping, get anything nice.'' Emma asked thinking this was the perfect time to use her super power to see if she is lying or not.

'' No, not really.'' She lied.

'' Aw shame, so what made you come to Storybrooke?'' Emma asked waiting for an answer as Tamara paused.

'' I missed Neal, soppy i know.'' She lied again.

Emma thought to herself, if she didn't come for Neal then what did she come for?

'' So have you meet the new neighbors, Paul and Clare.'' Emma asked.

'' Yeah i have meet Scott and Karen.'' She said then immediately regretting it.

'' Who's Scott and Karen?'' Emma demanded to know.

'' Awk nobody, I got mixed up that's all.'' She said, telling another lie.

Emma's phone ran just in time, It was Henry.

'' What's up, kid?''

'' Mom, we need to talk.'' Henry said.

'' Ok, I'll be right over.'' Emma said with a worried and curious tone in her voice.

She hung up the phone.

'' I'm sorry, I have to go, It's Henry.'' She said trying not to smile as she was happy she didn't have to stay.

'' Is he ok?'' Tamara asked.

'' Yeah, stomach bug.'' Emma lied.

She ran out of Grannies and straight to their apartment where Henry was.

'' Everything ok?'' She asked.

'' Yeah, yeah everything's fine! It's about our neighbors. Henry said.

'' Who Scott and Karen, sorry Paul and Clare.'' Emma said shaking her head.

'' No, Scott and Karen this fell out of Tamara's bag this morning.'' Henry said.

She opened the envelope, it was files of information on both Paul and Clare.

'' Ok kid I need to go, speak soon ok.'' She asked.

'' Sure.'' He replied.

Emma ran as fast as she could over to Regina's to show her the files Henry had given her, banging on the door, Regina answered.

'' Twice in one day, now what do I owe the pleasure?'' Regina said with a smirk on her face.

'' Henry gave me this, It's Tamara's it's files on Paul and Clare or should I say Scott and Karen.'' Emma said while showing her the files.

'' Ok, what do we do now?'' Regina asked.

'' We get them out of the house and I dig up what they have buried!'' Emma said

'' And how do you say we manage that Ms. Swan?'' Regina says.

'' Now that's your job.'' She said laughing while walking away.

'' GREAT! '' Regina shouted.

The next day there was a knock on Paul and Clare's door, they answer and awaiting was Regina. Stunned he asked.

'' Hello, can we help you?''

'' Why yes, I was wondering if you and your family would like to come to mine for dinner tonight, think of it as a Welcome To Storybrooke dinner?'' She said waiting for an answer.

'' Erm..sure, why not.'' Clare butted in just as Paul was about to decline.

'' Great, 7 o'clock?'' She asked.

'' Sounds good.''

7 o'clock came and Regina was dressed in a red tight dress with legs on show and red high heels, she applied her ruby red lipstick as there was a knock on the door. It was Paul and Clare. Opening the door, they brought wine and flowers.

'' Hello, you shouldn't have.'' Regina said.

'' Least we could do.''

'' If you'd like to come in?'' Regina said while signaling there hand to the living area.

'' If you'll excuse me for a quick second, I have to make a quick phone call.'' Regina said.

'' ok.'' They both replied.

Waiting for Emma to pick up so she could signal her to go dig up the box, she wasn't answering, third time trying she finally answers.

'' Hello.'' Emma said in a very tired voice.

'' I've been trying to call you for ages, why haven't you been answering? '' Regina said trying to whisper so her quests wouldn't here.

'' I was sleeping.'' Emma explained.

'' Ok, they are here you can go.'' She told her.

'' Ok, call me when the are leaving.'' She asked.

'' OK.'' Regina told the blonde.

Returning to her quests.

'' Sorry about that, my son.'' She lied.

'' Everything ok?'' Clare asked seeming so interested.

''Oh everything's fine, just saying goodnight.'' She lied again.

A few hours into the the dinner, and Clare was rather tipsy as she drank nearly two bottles of red wine. She blurted out;

'' your lovely you know that, your mother is wrong about you.''

Paul kicking her foot under the table, but before Regina could ask what she meant her phone ran.

'' Please excuse me, my son again.''

'' Hello, have you got it.'' She said whispering.

'' Yes, there's nothing in it besides old photos of some girls when she was younger.'' She replied

'' OK, bring the box over tomorrow afternoon.'' She said then hung up the phone.

She got back to her dinner party and was about to ask Clare what she meant about being like nothing her mother told her. But before she could she was sick everywhere, she got a bucket and tried to help her while cleaning her carpet.

'' Think it's time we left.'' Paul told Regina.

'' OK, I hope she is ok.'' Giving him a small smile.

Next morning Regina was at Grannies for her breakfast when Paul walked in, there was something odd and mysterious about him she just didn't know what yet. He sat beside her and thanked her for the dinner and apologized for Clare being sick and offered to pay. Regina asked;

'' What did your wife mean why she said about my mother.''

'' She was drunk, she probably meant nothing, how did it make you upset.'' Paul asked.

'' No just wondered what she meant, me and my mother aren't very close.'' Regina said in a sad tone.

'' Sorry to hear that, I better go.'' Paul said while standing up.

'' Goodbye.'' Regina replied.

Afternoon came and Regina was awaiting Emma's arrival with the book she had dug up from the new neighbors, She came over with the book and showed Regina, at first Emma was blubbering on about how they are probably childhood photos, then Regina said;

'' Emma, please shut up!''

'' Ok, what's wrong.'' Emma asked as Regina looked at the photos with a confused look.

'' This is me, in the photos, that's me when i was younger.'' Regina said while turning round to Emma shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina stunned is to why this strange, mysterious man who appeared from nowhere with no explanation of who they really are and why they are really here has photos of her from when she was just a baby, right up to when she was a 18/19.

'' Regina?'' Emma shouted bringing Regina out of her daze.

'' What, what.'' She replied shaking her head trying to focus.

'' You just said this is you, are you sure?'' Emma asked.

'' I'm positive, this is me on my fourth birthday.'' Regina said smiling has she hadn't seen these photos in years.

'' Why would Paul have them, Regina?''

'' I'm not sure, wait..I can't remember this photo been shown to me.'' Regina said showing Emma a photo of her when she was young sitting next to another young boy.

'' He might just be a family friend, what do we do now?'' Emma asked.

'' We approach them, nicely.'' Regina said in a firm voice.

'' No, firstly when have you ever approach someone nicely? Secondly if we approach them then they'll know we dug it up, and were on their property.'' Emma said.

'' Your the Sheriff, can't you make up something.''

'' No, I'll talk to Mother Superior.'' Emma said while walking out of her house and off her porch.  
Later that day Regina was spending time with Henry in the park that at just been built in the woods, she tried to enjoy it the best she could as it was the only time she was getting with Henry until next week but she couldn't take her mind from the photos Paul had of her when she was just a child. She tried to put it to the back of her mind and enjoy her time with Henry.

'' You ok, mom? '' Henry asked.

'' Everything's fine, ready to go? We can stop of at Grannies for something to ear.'' Regina said with a small smile on her face.

'' Sure, sounds good.'' He replied running to Regina's car.

Once arriving at Grannies diner, Ruby came strolling over to take their orders.

'' Hi so what can i get you both?'' She asked in a happy voice.

'' Can i please have some pancakes, and an orange juice please.'' Henry asked.

'' Sure, and Regina?'' She asked whilst looking at her.

'' Just a coffee please.'' She asked.

'' Ok, be right back.'' Ruby said whilst walking over to give the kitchen their order.

'' Oh Henry, I'm a little hungry can you ask Ruby to put down a batch of pancake in our order please?''

'' Sure, be right back.'' He said and ran over to Grannie.

Ruby came walking over to Regina once she had seen Henry gone, she asked;

'' Quick question? Any information on our neighbors?'' Ruby asked.

'' Not just now, we will have to have another town meeting soon.'' Regina stated.

'' Ok, your order will be right over.'' She said as Henry walked back to the booth they were sitting at.

Henry didn't ask what Ruby wanted, to be honest he didn't want to know. After there lunch Regina took Henry back to Emma as their time was up. Banging on the door and being answered by her least favorite person, Mary Margaret also known as Snow White.

'' Hi Regina.''

'' Yes hello.'' She replied not even looking in her direction.

'' I'm bringing Henry back, our times up for today.''

'' Oh ok, thanks.'' She said while putting her hand out to signal Henry to come in.

Henry said goodbye to Regina and gave her a small, short hug. Regina's heart warmed when he hugged her as she hadn't received a hug from him in a very long while. Regina about to walk away was stopped as Mary Margaret asked;

'' Have you heard anything else on our new neighbors?''

'' No, but i grantee you'll be the first to know dear.'' She replied.

'' Ok, Emma's not in just now so I'll be looking after Henry is that ok.'' Mary Margret asked.

'' Your now asking if I'm ok with your decision? When have you ever asked or cared about what i thought, although i would really love to stay here and listen to you blubbering your gums away all day i have to go and try and save this town.'' Regina said then walked away leaving Mary Margaret speechless.

In the household of Paul and Clare, they were decision whether or not to tell Regina why they were here.

'' NO, you know you won't get the happy ending your looking for.'' Claire said.

Then suddenly a mist of purple smoke appeared in there living area, it was Cora. No one in Storybrooke knew Cora was here and why for that matter. Why was she involved with Paul and Clare their new neighbors.

'' Hello dear.'' She said stroking Paul's face.

'' Hello, why are you here?'' Paul asked nervously.

'' I just overheard your conversation about wanting to tell Regina why you are here? You know you can't, and won't be doing that.'' Cora said still stroking his face.

'' Ok, they are catching onto us i can feel it.'' He replied.

'' You can't feel dear, you have no heart remember?'' Cora said whilst walking and looking around their living area.

'' Where are Clare and Daniel?'' She asked.

Clare butting in and saying;

'' Clare is at a friends out of town and Daniel is with my mother.''

'' Oh ok, i better be off.'' Cora said and in that moment she disappeared in a purple smoke, god knows where to.

In Regina's mansion she was very lonely, with Henry not being around she had nobody. Regina decided to go for a walk as she couldn't sleep, whilst walking past Paul's she noticed she was sitting on the stairs of his porch, walking over to ask why.

'' Hello Paul, why are you sitting outside at this time?''

'' I could ask you the same question.'' Paul asked smiling.

'' I couldn't sleep.'' She said laughing.

'' Me either, please sit.''

'' Thanks, how are you enjoying your stay?'' Regina asked while shivering as it was rather cold.

'' You know everyone seems to be asking us that, but yeah we like it here.'' Paul said.

'' Good, we just ask cause we hope you are enjoying it here.'' Regina said then asked something else;

'' Why did you really move here? I don't believe you picked Storybrooke out of the blue looking for a fresh start? Why would you need a fresh start?'' She asked.

'' Like i said we picked Storybrooke because it seemed peaceful and i thought it would be a good place to raise our kids, we wanted a fresh start because where we last lived weren't so understanding of our..'' Paul said then stopped before saying what he was going to finished.

'' Of your what?'' Regina asked.

'' Nothing, I better go inside. You should go home to, goodnight Regina.'' Paul said while smiling at her then standing up and leaving.

'' Goodnight Paul.'' She replied while standing up and going back to her lonely mansion.

Tossing and turning during the night because she couldn't keep her mind off of the photos Paul had and now her conversation with him also. What was he hiding?

'' I am going to find out, with or without magic.'' She kept telling herself.

Paul hopping into bed, Clare turned round and asked;

'' Did i see you talking to Regina outside? I sure hope you didn't tell her anything, you know what Cora will do.''

'' Don't worry, she doesn't know anything. You know it will come our eventually and Cora can't stop that, she keeps asking why we moved.'' Paul said tired.

'' It will, but not now. You also know you can't use magic whilst we are here, you promised Cora, we will go out of town tomorrow for the day, somewhere quiet.'' She said while kissing him softly on the cheek.

'' Ok goodnight dear.'' He said kissing her back.

'' Goodnight.''

Silence struck Storybrooke as everyone was asleep, Cora arrived as she always did in her purple smoke. She stood in the middle of the streets staring at Regina's large house, Regina still unable to sleep glanced out of her window, was her eyes playing tricks on her or was her mother standing outside. She looked back and Cora had disappeared into a purple smoke.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina eyes shot open as she heard noise outside, not realizing the time she had slept in rather late than usual. The noise outside was Paul and his wife packing the car up as they were going out of town for the day, Regina thought that was a great idea so they could now practice their magic to find out who they really are. Regina finally dressed she approach Mother Superior who was standing outside talking to Archie while he was out walking with his dog Pongo;

'' Mother Superior?'' Regina shouted from across the street.

Saying goodbye to Archie as he continued to go his walk with Pongo, she walked up to Regina;

'' Yes Madame Mayor, can i help you.''

'' Yes, Paul and Clare are out for the day so i was wondering if we could all come together and try some sort of magic.'' She asked.

'' Ok, meet in the town hall in 10 minutes I'll get some people.'' Mother Superior said whilst walking away from Regina.

'' Ok, 10 minutes.'' Regina replied then walked over to Emma's to share the plan.

At Emma's, Henry had already left for school so she was alone. She banged on the door as usual.

'' Morning Ms. Swan, i have just spoken to Mother Superior and we are having a town meeting, to discuss and use magic.'' Regina stated.

'' Ok I'll meet you there, as you can see I'm not ready.'' Replying while looking down at was she was wearing, which was white shorts with frogs printed onto them with a pink top.

'' Ok.'' Regina said while looking Emma up and down while also smirking.

In the town hall everyone had turned up. Regina made her entrance as she always did and shouted;

'' Right, let's get this started.''

Mother Superior stood next to Regina in the center of the room, everyone's eyes on them both concentrating. Regina started a fireball which contained magic to send someone who wasn't welcome away, and Mother Superior got another ball, not fire but more white dust. Mother Superiors contained magic to read the thoughts, although she had never tried this before and wasn't even sure it worked but she was willing to try. Ruby standing by the door on the look out to see if our new neighbors decided to come home early, she turned and signaled them both to say no one was there.

'' You ready?'' Regina asked.

'' 3,2..1'' She replied.

Once saying that they both put their magic together to form something, they weren't sure what yet. They thought if they put both magics together then it would work, everyone in a dazed as both magics were put together, they had formed something amazing. Someones thoughts were revealed while they were mixing magic, as they had never done this before they weren't quiet sure who's memories and thoughts they were, as they were using this against Paul they assumed it might be his son. Then all of a sudden Cora, Regina's mother comes into the thought, everyone stunned and a little confused as was Regina.

'' What's going on, why is my mother in this? '' Regina asked.

'' I don't know, do you know Paul? ''

'' No, have never meant him until a couple of days ago.'' She replied.

'' Think Regina, maybe as a child? What about the photo could that be him? '' Emma blurted out.

'' No, never.'' Regina explained.

After they stopped the magic and the full of Storybrooke had seen Paul's memories and thoughts, it was revealed he know who Cora was. She knewn she had to confront him, but when?

'' I need to go.'' Regina said while running out of the town hall and up to her mansion.

'' Regina, wait.'' Emma said and was about to run after her when her mother, Mary Margret pulled her arm back and gave her look to say, she needs to be alone.

Regina pacing up and down in her bedroom when there was a knock at the door. It was , Mr. Gold didn't say much about this whole situation with the neighbors which was rather odd as he usually likes to get a word or two in.

'' Gold, i don't have the energy to deal with you just now! Please leave.'' Regina said.

'' I'm not here to fight, i came to ask if you were ok and to share some troubling new.'' Gold replied walking past her and into her house.

'' Do come in.''

'' I have some news regarding your mothers, she's alive.'' Gold told Regina.

'' Wait, what? How is that possible, you told me years ago once i pushed her through that mirror, there was no way she could come back, you promised me that.'' Regina say, tears starting to fill her eyes.

'' I know i did dear, but your mother well your mother is something else.'' Gold told her.

'' I thought i had seen her a few nights ago, out in the streets but i thought i was dreaming.'' Regina told Gold holding back her tears.

'' You seen right, she's back.'' Gold said then limped out of her house and back to the town hall.

Later that night Regina was making a meal for one in the kitchen, has she seemed to be doing quiet alot since Emma broke the curse and Henry went to live with The Charmings. When she heard a crash in the living area, Regina ran to find it was her meant to be dead mother who happened to appear in her house;

'' Mother.'' Regina said with a shocked and rather scared look upon her face.

'' Miss me.'' Cora replied smiling happy to see her daughter.

'' I thought you were..?''

'' Dead.'' Cora finished the end of the sentence for her.

'' Seems you didn't do a well enough job dear.'' Cora said whilst walking around her house.  
Regina followed.

'' Why are you here, in Storybrooke?'' Regina said.

'' To see my daughter, silly.'' Cora lied.

'' Your lying, after what i did to you why would you want to see me.'' Regina asked.

Cora ignored her and continued to walk around her house;

'' I only stopped in for a fly visit, i better be off.'' Cora said.

But before Regina could say or ask anything her mother had disappeared into thin air in a puff of purple smoke.

The minute Cora had left Regina burst into tears, she didn't know whether it was because her mother was back or if she was tired of getting nowhere to finding out why these people are in Storybrooke.  
Back in The Charming household Emma was about to enter their apartment, once she was in she noticed her mother and father were in bed wondering why they were in bed in the afternoon, then realized why they were really in bed;

'' Guys, you cannot be serious? '' Emma said in a high pitched voice and her eyes wide open.

'' We didn't know you were coming back, you should have texted or called.'' Her mother told her.

'' I should have called or texted, maybe you's should have.'' Emma said

'' We haven't had the apartment to ourselves in a very long while, and we figured because you were gone, we would...rest.'' David told his daughter.

'' Rest, ok then.'' She said while going upstairs to her bedroom, trying to get the picture of her parents out of her head.

Paul and Clare had finally come back from their day out of Storybrooke;

'' Hi there.'' A voice came from behind them.

Turning round to find a kinda old man with a walking stick in front of them.

'' Hello, I'm Mr. Gold I don't think we have been introduced yet.

'' I don't think we have I'm Paul and this is my wife Clare, our kids Daniel and Grace are away staying with family and friends.'' Paul told him.

'' Oh that's rather ok, i just wanted to welcome you all to Storybrooke i hope you enjoy it here.'' Gold told them then walked away leaving the startled as they gave them both a fright.

Over at Regina's she decided to go to bed earlier and try and sort whatever this was tomorrow, whilst doing so she noticed when she looked out her window Paul talking to Tamara again. He handed her a box, not the same box he had buried because she had that but a different box, a long think box, something you would put a necklace or something into it. Then Regina thought of something else you could put into it, a wand, Mother Superior had a similar box she placed her wand that Paul just handed Tamara. She thought she would ask Mother Superior tomorrow if she was missing her wand and maybe figure out what he handed her but for now she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Late into midnight she started to have a dream, of her childhood she kept having visions of her and this boy, the boy similar to the one in the photo that Paul had. Her eyes widened, sweat pouring from her forehead, her mother standing at the edge of her bed smiling, she closed her eyes then reopened them and she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina finally awoken her nightmare she just couldn't get out of. It was about her and what she did to her own mother, Regina had pushed her mother into a mirror, not any mirror a mirror that would take her somewhere far away from her. She kept reliving the moment she pushed her and in the moment Cora was gone, Regina thought she was gone for good Regina was quiet happy that she didn't have to always make her mother love her, show she she wasn't as useless as she made out to be. Her alarm went off a few minutes after she had awoken her nightmare, which went time to get up she got out of bed and went for a shower, she had already laid her clothes for the day out, her black tight dress with her red blazer and red shoes.

Finally ready she decided to go to Grannies for some breakfast, once arriving she had noticed Emma sitting at a booth on her own.

'' Can i join you Miss. Swan? '' Regina asked but had already sat down.

'' Sure.'' Emma replied then there was an awkward silence.

'' So how's Henry.'' Regina asked.

'' Yeah, he's fine.''

'' Good, I would love to stay and chat but i came to ask you what we are going to do about Paul and his clang? '' Regina asked smirking.

'' I no longer help you Regina, remember? '' Emma told her.

'' What do you thinks going to happen if more and more people turn up here looking for a 'fresh start' someone is going to find out what we have here.'' Regina stated.

'' What we have here? '' Emma asked confused.

'' Well it isn't exactly normal here is it, we have a werewolf has a waitress and Snow White as a primary school teacher, it doesn't exactly scream normal to me. All I'm saying is people are going to find out about us and what do you think will happen to us, as you know we won't be able to stay here or go home and i don't think people will be welcoming us with opening arms, do you? '' Regina said then stood up.

'' Think about Henry, that's what I'm doing.'' Regina said then grabbed her coffee and walked out.

Emma knew she had to do something but she just didn't know what. She visited Mother Superior;

'' Mother Superior, we need your help.'' Emma asked.

'' Everything ok.'' Mother Superior said in a worried voice.

'' We need to figure out a way to either take Storybrooke off maps, or get rid of Paul and his family.'' Emma told her.

'' We tried and failed Emma.'' Mother Superior replied.

'' No you and Regina looked into his thoughts and memories, that didn't help us what do you except us to do? Wait to see how many people arrive here and find out before we do something? '' Emma stated in a angry tone.

'' Emma i understand your worried, but what do you except me to do.'' She told Emma.

'' Your a fairy, is there anything you can't do. You transported me from the other land to this world I'm sure you can move a family to a different location.'' Emma said puffed out.

'' You were different, and like I've said from the start magic is different in this world.'' Mother Superior told her.

'' I am going to fix these.'' Emma stated while walking away and getting into her bug.

Later on that afternoon Paul decided to pay a visit to Regina. Knocking on the door he didn't have an excuse is to why he was there. Then Regina answered then he quickly thought.

'' Hello can i help you.'' Regina asked looking out onto the streets to see if anyone was watching.

'' Hi, Clares out of town today and I was wondering if you wanted to go to Grannies for a coffee and maybe a chat.'' Paul said.

'' Sure would you like to come in for a coffee or go to Grannies.'' She asked but before she could say another word he walked past her and into her kitchen.

'' Coffee here it is then.'' Regina said taking to herself.

After having a few cups of coffee the conversation was going nicely.

'' So how long have you lived here.'' Paul asked.

'' As long as i could remember.'' She replied not wanting to give anything away.

'' Did you move here with a husband, family? '' Paul asked eager to know her back story.

'' I would have, my fiance died before I moved here, and few years later i adopted Henry then his biological mother appeared and he got attached and he stays with her and sometimes me.'' Regina explained to Paul, it felt nice to get it off her chest but she didn't want to revealed to much.

'' That must be hard.'' Paul asked her.

'' It is, what about you, how long have you and Clare been married? '' Regina asked curious to know.

'' 7 years next month, minute i meet her i knew she was the one. She has stood by me during everything.'' Paul said.

Regina warmed to the words he was saying about his wife and only wished she had something like that.

'' Do you have any brothers or sisters? '' Paul asked out of the blue.

'' No, I'm a only child.'' Regina replied.

'' Shame.'' He told her.

After they had done with their coffee and chatting, Paul looked out the window and noticed his wife was back;

'' I better go, Clare must be wondering where i am.''

'' Sure it was nice chatting.'' Regina said while escorting him to the front door.

But on their way Paul noticed a box sitting by the cabinet with photos of Regina and some boy, Paul knew they were the photos he had dug, but how she got them he didn't know, Regina noticing him looking at them pushed him faster out the door, said her goodbyes and closed the door. She grabbed the door and went over to Grannies where she knew Emma Swan and Mother Superior would be.  
Approaching them in frantically, placing the mental box Emma had digged up from outside Paul's house.

'' Why did you bring that here? '' Emma asked looking around to see if anyone was watching.

'' Paul was at my house for coffee, he was leaving and noticed the box, AND THE PHOTOS! '' Regina said no knowing what to do. She pushed the box over to Mother Superior and asked what she should do.

'' There's not alot we can do, one question how were these photos taking anyway? No one had a camera in the Enchanted Forest, not me and

i'm a fairy.'' Mother Superior stated.

'' This is my mother we are taking about, she has ways but i'm not quiet sure how she took these.'' Regina replied.

'' Also i might to ask, you hadn't perhaps lost your wand by any chance.'' Regina asked remembering what she had seen a few days ago.

'' Yes did you find it. I just assumed in was back in our land? ''

'' I'm not sure if i did, i saw Paul hand Tamara a long, thick box like the one you used to have that contained your wand in it. I thought it could of been that, i'm not sure though.'' Regina said.

'' Firstly why would Paul even have your wand, secondly why would he be giving it to Tamara and thirdly what would she knew about wands and how to use them. She just found out about magic a few days ago.'' Emma butted in telling the two ladies.

'' I could be mine, that is odd. Has Neal been showing her how to use magic or telling her about it.'' Regina asked Emma.

'' Neal can't use magic and what would he know really.'' Emma stated.

But before anyone could say another sentence, Paul walked into Grannies to collect the order he placed over the phone. Stepping foot into Grannies, he noticed the ladies in what looked like a tense and deep conversation about something he tried not to make eye contact, he got his order and left. Shortly after he left, Emma and Regina left the diner together but separated outside Grannies Diner.

'' It really nice what your doing you know, helping everyone out like this.'' Emma said whilst Regina started to walk.

'' I'm doing this so my son won't have to leave his home, after all he did have to leave one home i don't wanting him leaving another.'' Regina said stating that she took Henry away from him.

'' If you trying to say that i took Henry from you, your wrong. You lost him all on your own, your too busy wanting revenge for something that happened almost 29 years ago.'' Emma said.

'' I've been alone for 29 years Emma, Henry was the only bit of happiness i had and now he's gone and i only get to see him once a week or if your in a good mood maybe twice.'' Regina said tears filling her eyes.

'' That's not my fault, you lost him i didn't force him to choose.'' Emma told her.

'' Like i said, i'm doing this for Henry.'' Regina told her then walked back to her lonely mansion.

Leaving Emma standing outside on her own. Back at Paul's house he was telling Clare what he had seen whilst over at Regina's house;

'' How did she get them, i thought you hid them.'' Clare asked.

'' I did, buried in the garden.'' He replied.

'' You never told me exactly how you got the photos here.'' Clare asked.

'' Cora gave them to me, years ago.'' He told her.

The next morning had arrived and Regina was walking through the streets when a puff of purple smoke, obvious her mother appeared.

'' Mother, what can i do for you.'' She asked.

Once Cora had appeared the residents of Storybrooke were coming out of their homes and work places, The Charmings who were in Grannies ran out to find Cora standing there.

'' I just want to see my daughter, that's all.'' Cora explained hoping for a warm welcome but was shut down when Regina replied;

'' No you don't, when have you ever just wanted to visit to see how i am or to come stop by for a few days visit to spend time with one another. You were never there for me mother, not once you always put plots to become Queen infront of me.''

Feeling good to get that off of her chest, Cora said;

'' Ok, I didn't stop by to see you at all.''

'' Then why are you here then.'' Regina asked.

Whilst everybody in Storybrooke was surrounded round Regina and Cora, Henry walked into the round circal and asked what was going on;

'' Nothing kid, stay back.'' Emma said putting her hand in front of him.

'' Ah, Henry! Come over here boy.'' Cora demanded.

'' Henry don't.'' Regina told her son.

'' Fine, so be it.'' Cora said and was taking no for an answer used magic to lift him up into the air and bring her towards him.

'' TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF MY SON, NOW.'' Regina shouted.

In that moment Regina through a ball of fire at her mother but was stopped at it bounced back nearly hitting her. Henry still in the air, Mother Superior came towards Regina and for the second time now worked together to use magic. Both ladies through together their magic and it was now Cora that was in the air and Henry was now safe standing with Emma and Neal.

'' I have questions.'' Regina demanded.

'' If it means you'll put me down then so be it.'' She replied.

Regina wanting to know the answer to this question for years now but had never asked;

'' Why did you really kill Daniel? '' Regina said whilst a tear ran down her face and the residents of Storybrooke still listening.

'' You know why, Snow -.'' Cora tried to defend herself.

'' NO, stop! The real reason.'' She said.

'' There was no particular reason, i wanted what was best for you and if that meant killing him then so be it.'' She said with a smirk on her face.

'' He was the only man i ever loved, and you ripped his heart out.'' She said tears running down her face and everyone watching feeling for Regina for the first time ever.

'' You got what you want by using magic and destroying people lifes.'' Regina told her.  
Cora still in the air;

'' Your being a little hypercritical dear, don't you think? I can remember you brought everyone to this land to destroy there lives, correct.'' Cora said but Regina didn't answer.

'' Second question.'' She said then paused.

'' How did Paul end up with photos of my childhood and why did he have them.''

'' Who's Paul? '' Acting clueless.

Pulling the magic closer and tighter together, which was hurting Cora;

'' I don't know how he got them, i swear.'' She pleaded.

Letting her down, everyone had there eye on her because no one knew what she was going to do next. She did nothing she just stood there in the middle of the angry crowd.

'' Now i better be off.'' Cora said about to leave as she always did, in a puff of smoke.

But before she did, she turned to Paul's house stared for a minute then turned to Regina and said softly into her ear as she hugged her.

'' Paul isn't what he seems, I gave him those photos.''

Before Regina could say another words she was.

GONE.


	7. Chapter 7

Standing there in the streets with the whole of Storybrooke surrounding her, just witnessing her discussing with her mother about her lost love Daniel. She glared at Mary Margaret then walked out of the circle of people and ran back to her mansion. Walking back to her house, tears streaming down her face she didn't notice Paul walking past her, she completely forget about him while his mother was still here.

'' Did he see us use magic.'' She repeated to herself.

Trying not to make eye contact she continued to walk to her house. He grabbed her arm.

'' Regina, are you ok.'' Paul asked.

'' I'm fine, not that it's any of your business.'' Regina snapped while pulling her hand away from him and continued to walk.

Back in the street everyone was discussing in their little groups about what just happened.

'' Do you think she will be ok.'' Emma asked concerned.

'' I'm sure she'll be fine, why don't we take Henry back to the apartment and you go talk to Paul and see if everything is ok.'' David told her.

'' Sure, see ya kid.'' Emma said goodbye to Henry.

David left Emma standing alone, she walked over to Paul who was about to enter his house when a voice from behind him spoke;

'' Hey!'' Emma shouted while jogging up the path.

'' Hello.'' He replied confused as to who she was as he wasn't proparly introduced to him yet.

'' We haven't exactly meet yet, I'm Sheriff Swan, Emma.'' Emma said flashing her badge she was giving by Graham before he died.

'' Nice to meet you Sheriff Swan.'' Paul said.

Paul already knew exactly who Emma Swan was, she was the savior. Cora had told him everything about her return to Storybrooke and her breaking the curse. Why Cora told him is a whole different story.

'' How are you finding Storybrooke? I haven't had a chance to ask before, been kinda busy down at the station.'' Emma said lying as she hadn't been in the station until a few days ago.

'' Good, my family and I are enjoying it here.'' Paul said trying to finish the conversation so he could get into his house.

'' Well it was nice to meet you Paul, I must go.'' Emma said walking down the pathway the turned around;

'' Goodbye.'' Emma turned round to say but he had already walked into the house.  
Back in Regina's after pulling herself together and stopped crying she decided it was time for answers, and answers she was going to get. She stormed over to Paul's house but before making it Emma had noticed her rage and assumed what she was going to do, she shouted;

'' Regina.''

'' Not right now Ms. Swan, I'm going to pay our neighbors a visit.'' Regina said while walking.

'' Oh no you don't.'' Emma said standing in front of her, blocking her way past.

'' , I'd advise you to get out of my way.'' Regina said.

Standing so close to Regina, Emma could hear her heartbeat pumping so fast.

'' What do you plan on doing, go over there use magic them finding out who people really are, them telling people and other finding out. You said you are helping solve this for Henry, this isn't helping your making matters worse.'' Emma said still standing so close to Regina.

'' So be it, realize you aren't going to be hanging in the streets the next time i decide to visit them and you won't stop me Ms. Swan, clear? '' Regina said.

Emma gave her a weird look and walked her to Grannies where they both got a cup of tea, Regina didn't question it she just walked. This was the first time ever she had been in Ms. Swan's company and didn't want to kill her.

'' How's Henry? '' Regina asked to start conversation.

'' He's doing good.'' Emma replied.

'' Good.'' Regina said sipping her coffee.

'' So you still believe that Paul and his family are up to something? And that they aren't here just for a new start.'' Emma asked.

'' Do you? Why would a family suddenly appear in a town that's been on the map for five seconds? We both think Tamara is involved, yes? '' Regina asked.

'' Yes, you have a point.'' Emma told her.

Minutes later Clare walked into Grannies and ordered a coffee, while waiting she sat at the counter where Regina and Emma where sitting having coffee.

'' Hi there.'' Emma turned round and said.

'' Oh hello.'' Clare replied.

'' Been shopping? '' Emma asked looking at lots of bags she had.

But before Clare thought about what she said next, she blurtted out;

'' Yes, took Cora for lunch then shopping.'' Her eyes widened as she told them.

Both ladies turned round, Regina said;

'' Sorry you were out for lunch with who, Cora? '' Regina said about to get angry.

'' Did I say Cora, i meant Carla.'' Clare said.

Finally her coffee was ready and she was about to leave;

'' Stop, why were you having lunch with my mother? '' Regina asked.

'' I told you, i said the wrong name.'' She replied.

'' No you didn't mean to tell us, but you were with Cora, why? '' Regina demanded.

'' I told you i didn't mean it, i really have to go.'' Clare said.

Emma then butted in with a good excuse is to why they want to know where Cora is.

'' I'm Sheriff Swan if you didn't already know, and we have been looking for Cora for sometime, and if you have been in contact or know where

she is we need to know, and i know when people are lying.'' Emma told her.

Regina smiled quiet impressed at how fast Emma came up with her excuse.

'' Honestly I didn't know people where looking for her, she's a friend of my husbands she just wanted to see about so i took her out for lunch that's all I don't know where she is.'' Clare said worried.

'' Ok, we might need to speak to you later so stick around.'' Emma told her.

She walked out of Grannies and ran home to Paul.

'' Nice work.'' Regina complimented her.

'' Thank you.'' Emma replied.

Clare got home;

'' PAUL, PAUL.'' Clare shouted wandering around the house.

'' What's wrong, are you ok? '' He asked her.  
'' Sheriff Swan is looking for Cora and i was just having lunch with her i went to Grannies for lunch, i blurted out i had lunch with her, they both question me and they said Sheriff Swan is looking for her so i said she was an old friend of yours and i was just showing her around and they told me they might need to talk to me.'' Clare said to Paul in a very fast pace in voice.

'' Wait, Stop! Who spoke to you in Grannies? '' Paul asked.

'' Sherriff Swan.'' She paused.

'' And Regina.'' She told him.

'' Holy, shh.'' Paul said not be able to finish his sentence for there was a knock at the door.

Opening it to find Emma and Regina standing there arms folded, waiting for an invitation to come in.

'' Can we please come in, we have to ask both of you a few questions.'' Emma stated.

'' Sure, come in.'' Paul said leading them the way to the living area.

'' Please take a seat.'' Clare asked.

They both took a seat.

'' We just what to know your exact connection with Cora? '' Emma said in a professional voice.

'' She's a family friend.'' Paul told them.

'' And why were you having lunch with her today.'' Regina asked Clare.

'' Like i said, she's a family friend and i took her out to lunch so we could talk, i showed her around.'' She replied.

'' Ok, do you mind if i ask you a few other questions.'' Emma asked.

'' Sure.'' Paul told them.

'' Where did you go for lunch.''

'' Can't remember the exact name.'' Clare said.

'' Do you know Cora's second name.'' Emma asked.

'' Mills.'' She replied.

'' When did you meet her.''

'' Almost 7 years ago.'' She told Emma.

'' And Cora was wearing a fancy dress didn't you find that strange? '' Emma asked quizzing her.

As Emma was asking these questions rather fast, she didn't get time to think but on this next question she didn't think before she spoke, she just blurted the answer out;

'' Cora used magic to wear something else, bit more normal than her dress.''

Covering her mouth the minute she said it. Both Regina and Emma looked at one another.

'' What do you mean magic? '' Regina asked.

'' She didn't mean that. We have to go out if you don't mind we'd like you to leave.''

'' Stick around we need to speak a little more.'' The both said.

Leaving Paul's house stunned is to what they knew about magic and how the really knew Cora. David came out of Grannies with Henry, he ran over to both ladies.

'' Hey, what's going on.'' He asked.

'' Nothing, Emma and I were just discussing the next time i see you.'' Regina told him.

'' Cool.'' He replied.

'' Anymore news on Paul.'' David asked while Henry walked back to the apartment.

'' Well they more about magic and Cora then there letting on.'' Emma told her father.

'' What do we do.'' He asked his daughter.

'' I reckon we just ask them who they really are, they obvious know about magic.'' Regina butted in.

'' We can't, i keep explaining what will happen.'' Emma told her.

'' We will have to confront them some point Ms. Swan.'' Regina told her.

'' Not today.'' She replied.

Separating and going on with the rest of there day.

Later that night, Regina was going to bed when she noticed a dark shadow out in the streets, to her surprise it was Paul, just standing there looking up at her window.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina woke up and had enough. She wanted to know who Paul really was, why he was here, how him and his family knew about magic, and how he really knew her mother. She lay out her clothes, she thought she had to look good if she was going to take this situation down, once she was dressed she then thought of how she was going to approach this.

'' Will i go in all guns blazing, just ask him.'' She asked herself.

'' Or will i ask Emma for help.'' Regina said shaking her head.

When she was all ready and about to leave the house, she opened the door to find Emma standing with Henry.

'' Everything ok.'' Regina asked.

'' Yeah, Henry wanted to spend the day with you.'' Emma told her.

'' Really? '' Regina asked with a huge smile on her face.

'' Really.'' She replied.

Regina thought that her plan to approach Paul can wait till later as for the first time in a long while Henry wanted to spend time with her. Emma left and it was just Regina and Henry now.

'' So what do you want to do today then? '' Regina asked Henry.

'' Ehh..we could go to the park or grannies.'' He told his mother.

'' You hungry? '' Regina asked.

'' I am.'' He told her.

'' Then Grannies it is.'' She told him while the walked over to Grannies.

Once they got there, the sat at a booth. Ruby came over to take there order.

'' Hey, what can i get you both.''

'' Can i get some pancakes and an orange juice please? '' Henry asked.

'' Usual then.'' Ruby asked laughing.

'' And you Madame Mayor? ''

'' Can i please get some french toast with a coffee please.'' Regina asked.

'' Coming right up, won't be long.'' Ruby told them both then walked over to the kitchen.

'' So how are you settling in over at The Charmings? '' Regina asked hoping he would tell her he hated it and he wanted to come home, but that wasn't going to happy.

'' It's good, although Snow and Charming tend to kiss a lot in front of me which is not a site you really want to see in the morning.'' Henry told her with a funny face.

'' A site you want to see never.'' Regina replied with a smirk on her face.

Once the food arrived the continued to talk about the living arrangements.

'' I like living with Emma, but i do miss you mom i hope you realize that.'' Henry said whilst drinking his orange juice.

These words warmed Regina's heart and trying her best not to get emotional as she seemed to cry at everything now a days, she replied;

'' I miss you too Henry, we could spend more time together.''

'' I would like that.'' He told her.

Once finished their food, they sat for a little while then went for a walk around the town. Bumping into Emma and August.

'' Hey guys.'' Henry shouted whilst running over to the cosy couple.

'' Hey kid, have fun.'' Emma asked stroking his cheek.

'' Yeah we went to Grannies and then a walk.'' He told her.

Regina slowly walking up towards them. Henry went back to Grannies with August to get coffee's for him and Emma.

'' He said he had a good time.'' Emma stated.

'' I'm glad.'' She replied with a soft smile then she turned to walk back to her house when Emma asked;

'' Regina.''

She turned round.

'' Yes? '' Regina asked.

'' Mother Superior wants some of the town to meet in the town hall later tonight.'' Emma asked.

'' What for.'' Regina asked.

'' To discuss what we are going to do.'' She told the brunette.

'' Ok, what time? '' She asked.

'' 7.''

'' I'll be there.'' Regina said walking away in a fashionable style.

Later that day she got so caught up with Mayor work she forgot to approach Paul. She thought she'd leave it till later, it wasn't as if he was going anywhere. Working away in the office, she didn't notice Paul standing at the door watching her. She turned and got a fright.

'' Oh my gosh.'' Regina said in shock, her heart thumping.

'' I did knock.'' He told her.

'' Sorry i must not have heard you knock, listening to my earphones.'' She told him showing him her white earphones.

'' What can i help you with.'' Regina asked her heart still thumping.

'' I just stopped by for a visit.'' He explained.

'' Ok? '' Regina said in a confused voice, is to why he would just stop by.

'' I'm sorry but i have to go, so if you excuse me.'' Regina told him, trying to get him out of her office.

'' Oh ok, well bye.'' He walked out.

'' Why did he even come to see me, he's starting to worrying me? '' Regina kept saying to herself.

7 o'clock came and it was time for Regina to go to the time all. She then remembered she forgot to approach Paul and she lost her opportunity earlier on in the day when he just 'popped in' to see her.

'' I'll do it tomorrow, she thought to herself.'' She thought to herself.

When she arrived she noticed the full town came.

'' Emma i thought a few people were coming? '' Regina asked the blonde.

'' I thought that too, but word spread.'' She answered.

Mother Superior and Gold walked into the town hall.

'' What are we all doing here? '' Grannie shouted from the back.

'' We are here to finally sort out this mess we are in.'' Gold told her.

'' There might be a way we can use magic to see why they were here.'' Mother Superior told the hall.

'' What.'' Regina asked.

'' We need something of his, something Paul has that means alot.'' She told her.

'' How do we manage to get that? '' Emma said with one of her facial expressions she always seems to do in a matter of crisis.

'' That means Ms. Swan, someones doing some stealing? '' Gold told her, raising his eyebrow.

'' Me, no way, no.'' Emma told them.

'' Your the only one with experience Ms. Swan.'' Gold told her while smirking.

'' And what is that suppose to mean? Your telling us you have never stole something, Rumpelstiltskin? '' Emma fired back.

'' I'm saying -.'' Gold was about to talk when he was cut off.

'' STOP IT! The pair of you, acting like children.'' Mother Superior told them.

Regina noticing Paul outside talking to someone, she then noticed it was Cora he was talking to. Finally having enough she excused herself from the town hall and send she'd be back. Emma slowly following her out to see where she was going.

'' Mother.'' Regina shouted from the town hall.

'' Regina.'' Cora answer shocked thinking no one was around to see her with Paul.

'' You have some explaining to do.'' She told them both.

Emma now outside the town hall, with some other residents following them both outside.

'' Like i said Regina, she's a family friend.'' Paul told her.

'' Your lying, both of you are lying.'' Emma shouted out standing behind Regina.

'' This doesn't concern you Ms. Swan.'' Cora stated.

'' Why are you here Paul.'' Regina asked him.

'' How many time do i have to tell you, i here for a fre -.'' Paul said but Regina stopped him.

'' STOP! Your lying, you and your family have been lying from the minute you arrived here.

Now all the residents of Storybrooke were outside and watching what was going on.

'' Why don't i go ask your wife, she'll tell me.'' Regina said pushing past Paul.

'' Regina don't, I'm warning you.'' Paul said beginning to run after her.

Without thinking Regina turned around and pushed him away with magic. Everyone stunned, but before it hut him without Paul thinking he pushed the magic away. He knew magic, but how.

'' PAUL.'' Clare shouted running out of her house, noticing he just used magic.

'' You know magic.'' David asked him.

'' Paul, don't say a word.'' Cora demanded.

'' No mother, let him speak. What as it got to do with you anyway? '' Regina asked.

'' It has everything to do with me dear.'' Cora replied.

'' Will someone please explain what's going on? '' Emma shouted.

'' Mother, Paul, Clare.'' Regina asked.

'' I know magic, okay.'' Paul blurted out with.

'' PAUL.'' Both Cora and Clare shouted out.

Everyone stunned to watch Paul had just said.

'' Your not from our land though, how did you learn magic.'' Mary Margaret asked.

'' I just learned.'' Paul explained.

'' You can't just learn, know what I'm going home. Not worth the hassle.'' Regina told them walking away.

'' Oh no you don't dear.'' Cora said about to use magic on her daughter once again.

'' Regina look out.'' Mother Superior shouted.

Regina turned round but was too late, she was now being lifted into the air by her mothers magic.

'' Mother put me down.'' Regina demanded.

Both ladies feeling deja vu as a teen, Cora would still use magic on her child.

'' Why is it always about power and magic with you. Why wasn't i never enough.'' Regina asked tears filling her eyes.

Everyone in Storybrooke witnessing Regina vulnerability , as they had been for the past few days now for the first time ever.

'' Magic is Power dear, everyone wants power. Your just like me.'' Cora told her daughter.

'' I was once nothing like you, i only ever wanted to be free. You just couldn't handle i didn't want to be Queen or ruleing the Kingdom, i just wanted Daniel and I to go, explore, live and love one another. He's gone and I'm alone, yes you can say i have turned into your wicked ways, followed you path. The difference is, i have a heart.'' Regina said standing up to her mother.

Cora pulled the magic tighter until Regina couldn't breath. Mother Superior stepped in;

'' Put her down Cora.''

'' Or what? '' Cora asked her.

In that moment Mother Superior hut Cora with what she called a ball of magic, it bounced back as Cora defended herself.

'' STOP! What is it you want, why are you even here.'' Regina asked tired of the childishness.

'' I want to talk.'' Cora told her.

'' Then put me down.'' Regina begged.

Cora slowly letting her down went and gave her a hug and whispered into her ear;

'' That wasn't so hard dear, listening to your mother? You should do it more often.''

'' You didn't want to talk, you wanted to crisis me, like you always do. Why did you have a child if you weren't going to love me or care.'' Regina asked her heartless mother.

'' I do love you.'' Cora said softly.

'' You can't love mother, you have no heart remember.'' Regina said with another tear running down her face.

She walked away.

'' Regina wait.'' Paul told her.

'' NO, i don't know you, no one knows why your here, you don't get to ask me to wait.'' She replied.  
'' Wait.'' Paul asked once again.

'' WHY! '' Regina shouted whist walking.

'' HE'S YOUR BROTHER.'' Clare shouted to Regina.

In that moment, everyone in Storybrooke went silent you could hear a pin drop. Regina stunned and a little confused;

'' Is that meant to be funny, I don't have a brother.'' Regina said still crying.

'' You do, the boy in the photo is me.'' Paul told his sister.

'' It's true Regina.'' Clare said.

Regina looked at her mother.

'' It's true.''

'' STOP IT, STOP IT ALL OF YOU. He isn't my brother i don't have a brother so STOP IT.'' Regina said.

'' He's your twin Regina.'' Cora told her.

'' He can't be. I DON'T have a brother, let alone a twin brother.'' Regina screamed.

'' When you were both born, weeks and weeks before i gave birth i used magic to see what i was having, it told me a girl. I was the happiest person ever, i didn't see there was also a boy. I gave birth, i didn't want a son, i wanted a daughter and i got you.'' Cora said.

'' What did you do with him? Where did he go? '' Regina asked starting to believe everything as the puzzle got put together.

'' When you and Paul were born, I wasn't ready to take care of two kids. Like i said i didn't want a son at the time.'' Cora explained.

'' What about dad? '' She asked her lying mother.

'' He wanted a son, i used magic to get rid of all his memories and thoughts about me giving birth to Paul.'' Cora said.

'' Dad's dead and he didn't even get to meet or know his son before he died, who does that.'' Regina said.

Everyone in Storybrooke, looking, talking to one another about the events of what happened.

'' When did you find him? '' Regina asked.

'' Few years back.'' She told her.

'' Where did he go once you sent him away? '' Regina asked staring at the brother she never knew she had.

'' I don't know exactly, I was new to magic and i couldn't control it has well has i can know.'' Cora told her.

'' I have a brother, I have a brother.'' Regina said over and over again smiling while tears filled in her eyes.

'' Yeah, that's why i moved here. Cora told me your hear and she taught me how to use and control magic, i came to find my sister and i found her.''

After the sharade everyone who was watching what had just happened. Regina realized Grannies was open and asked Paul if he wanted a coffee, without Cora. He agreed and off they went.

'' Why didn't you just tell me in the beginning, explain to me who you were.'' Regina asked her eyes red from all the crying she has done over the past few days.

'' I was scared, at first i didn't believe i had a sister let alone a sister who is The Evil Queen, it's kinda hard to get your head around the first time you hear it.'' He told her laughing.

'' Well i can understand that.'' Regina said.

Dreading what she was going to say next.

'' You know you can't stay here.'' Regina said with a lump in her throat.

'' Why, I have only just meet you.'' Paul said.

'' I know, but we need to figure out a way to stop Storybrooke being on the map and we can't do that with you and your family being here, i'm sorry.''

'' But what if i don't want to leave, if i go we won't see each other again.'' Paul said.

'' You have to, you have no choice.'' Regina told him.

Later that night she said her goodbyes to Clare and there two kids, her niece and newphew who had showed up in Storybrooke yesterday after being out of town.

'' I think it's best you don't tell Daniel and Grace about me. I don't think they should know that they have The Evil Queen as an aunt '' Regina said laughing.

'' I think that's for the best, will we see each other again? '' Paul asked.

'' Maybe some day, maybe not. Like everyone says magic is unpredictable here.'' She said then hugged her brother as it might of been the last time they would see each other.

By this time Cora had already left Storybrooke not wanting to deal with the problems between her and her daughter, as she always did, she ran. Waving goodbye, one last tear down fell down her cheek.

She then walked over to where Mother Superior and Emma Swan where standing;

'' Now they are gone, can we take Storybrooke off the map? '' Regina asked worth out.

'' No, i tried earlier today and there's just no way.'' Mother Superior said.

'' There's got to be a way.'' Emma asked.

'' They have gone, why isn't it working.'' Regina asked.

'' There's just no way.'' She told the ladies.

All three ladies looked down the road as to where the car was still driving.

'' Storybrooke is now open for anyone, who knows who'll be next to drive down that road. Emma Swan said.

Storybrooke is no longer in hiding.


End file.
